


Melodies (Harvey x Reader)

by TheNootShoot



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrity Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, lots of fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNootShoot/pseuds/TheNootShoot
Summary: (Y/n); a former musician from the city. You had never thought you would be in this position, but you couldn't help it. Your fanbase wasn't very big and, unfortunately, you weren't getting very far. You were relieved when you found that letter from your grandpa. It wasn't quite the life you were hoping for, but it was something.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 12





	Melodies (Harvey x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short! I promise there is a lot more to come!

It was a town you had never heard of before. Pelican Town. It had a nice ring to it. It _sounded_ like a small town, which was exactly what you wanted. The only memory you wished to have from the city was your guitar. As much as you wanted life you change, you also still loved writing music, even if it was just occasionally. You felt lucky you had always been on your own, so not having any other instruments wouldn't be an issue.

The only thing you didn't like was how small the house was. It barely fit everything you needed in there. It would need work too. Nothing you couldn't save up for, although you knew it was smart now. It was spring and you wouldn't be making much once winter rolled around.

"Well, thanks grandpa. It's not much, but its jus the escape I needed." You said to yourself and gathered the little bit of money you had. "Town can't be too far. Hopefully the townsfolk aren't too harsh...And hopefully they've never heard of me. That's the last thing I want."

You flipped your septum piercing into your nose and made your way out of the house, carrying only your backpack. You didn't have room for much, but hopefully enough to get started. It was a bit chilly outside for 3pm, but not bad enough for a coat, at least not in your opinion. The breeze was what made it chilly so it wasn't that big of a deal. Until you reached town. now, you were still fine. Perhaps some goosebumps from the breeze but nothing more. No shivering or anything like that.

"Where's your coat? You'll catch a cold or worse!"

You rose a brow at the sudden voice from behind you. You turned around, only to be met with a tall man coming toward you. He wore a green jacket with a white undershirt and red tie. His glasses reflected the light slightly but he was close enough for you to make out his bright green eyes.

"It's not that cold outsi-"

"It is cold! And as the town doctor, I strongly advise you to wear a jacket in this weather!"

Ah, fun times. Greeted by the doctor. What an entrance to the town. At least he didn't seem to recognize you, which was a plus.

"Okay, geez. You don't gotta be so rude about it." You half mumbled, making sure he could hear as you rolled your eyes and turned back around. The last thing you wanted was for the store to close before you could get any seeds.

Of course, the moment you began walking, another figure approached you. This one wore a green shirt and yellow tie. He seemed to be a bit excited as he approached you, his arms opened, as if welcoming you.

"Ah, you must be the new farmer!" He practically yelled. "I'm Mayor Lewis, Harvey there is the town doctor, as you probably know."

You gave a slight nod, your gaze slowly moving to the store. It was obvious what building was which in this town since houses didn't have a big ass label on them. You were silently hoping this wouldn't take long.

"Don't mind if he is a little...protective. He has never had a medical emergency and cares deeply for everyone here in town, including you." Mayor Lewis explained.

You just nodded, keeping your eyes away from him. Harvey sighed and gave a nod to the mayor before heading back toward his office. He had decided to go for his walk later, needing a moment to calm down. He silently hoped you would learn to listen to him like everyone else did, not knowing what you were really like.

"I hope he learns to respect boundaries. I know what my body can and cannot handle, especially when it comes to weather." You told the mayor. "It was nice to meet him but a 'pleasure to meet you' would have been a better introduction."

"Harvey is just protective. He is the only doctor around for miles." Mayor Lewis explained. "Give him time. In the mean time, would you like a tour of the town?"

You looked away from the store and to the mayor. This was your chance to break free from this awkward conversation, but perhaps only for a short bit. After all, there was all day to tour the town, even if it meant going after the store.

"I'll pass for today. I have a lot of work to do on the farm and I need to get seeds. Perhaps another time?" You hoped the suggestion would make him move on.

"Of course. If you need anything, we aren't too far and everyone is willing to help." He offered you a smile and began walking away.

You didn't hesitate to head to Pierre's. You knew it wouldn't be open much longer, having double checked the sign before coming in. Opening that door, you let out a small sigh of relief that you made it on time.

"Ah! Hello there! You must be the new farmer!" The man behind the counter greeted.

"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry for coming in so close to closing. I got stopped by...oh...the doctor guy, I forgot his name." You silently facepalmed but you did just get here so it would take a minute to learn names and faces.

"Harvey?" He chuckled softly. "Doesn't surprise me. You aren't wearing a jacket."

"That obvious?" You jokingly asked as you grabbed your wallet from your bag. "What seeds do you have? I have to get something planted by tonight."

"I believe I have a few. I'm Pierre by the way." He handed you a catalog with his current supplies.

"(Y/n)." You introduced as you opened to the page you needed. "I'm from the city."

"I know. My daughter's a big fan of your songs."

Your heart stopped. They knew.

"D...Does anyone else know about me in that way?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I only recently found out. I recognized your face from a poster she has in her room."

That was a relief but still. You would have preferred no one know about your past from the city. especially because your songs weren't exactly made for anyone under 18. You silently hoped you wouldn't meet her in front of everyone. That would be awkward.

"Good. I'm trying to leave that life behind me and this was my escape. I was hoping no one would know me for who I was."

"Don't be ashamed. I doubt anyone else knows. Maybe Sam and Sebastian but that's most likely everyone. No one else has heard of your music, I can almost guarantee it." Pierre offered you a small smile.

You exchanged one back and purchased some seeds. You were still very nervous but it didn't stop you from trying to enjoy your time here. Although you did silently curse yourself for putting your music and merch out there until you left the city. 

Right now, you needed to get home and get everything somewhat organized. You hoped to clear out most of the area, no matter how long it took.

"Thank you. Hopefully I'll see you soon for more but I don't have much." You told Pierre.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" He happily replied, saying a quick thanks as you walked out the door.

Now, backpack full of farming supplies, you headed back to your farm. The temperature had gone down to the point where you were actually cold. It was in this moment you wished you had worn a jacket but you'd never say that out loud.

For now though, you had a lot of work to do.


End file.
